


The Crow and The Butterfly

by starxskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blue Butterflies, F/M, get ready to cry lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starxskywalker/pseuds/starxskywalker
Summary: 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘮. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘴𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨. 𝘏𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥, 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯. 𝘏𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘈𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘉𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥. 𝘏𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘏𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰. 𝘏𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘙𝘦𝘺, 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘥.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Crow and The Butterfly

It was dark. Ben laid on the cold ground, unconscious. He was awoken to a soft fluttering on his cheeks and eyes. When he opened them, he found a beautiful blue butterfly sitting on his nose. He sat up and took a hold of his surroundings. The room was completely black, almost like a vacuum in space itself. He stood, and found that his leg that was once broken was healed. Instead of the black clothes he was wearing on Exegol, he was wearing what looked like a white suit, with beautiful gems embroidered onto it, and a long white cape from his shoulders. He looked around the dark void confused. "Is this what becoming one with the force is?" he thought. The butterfly flew around him and landed on his nose again, causing Ben to brush it away. It was almost like it was trying to get his attention. He reached out his hand, and the small, blue butterfly landed on his pointer finger. He brought it closer to his face, and it felt familiar. He has seen butterflies like this before, a long long time ago. It flew off of his hand, sailing off into the seemingly endless void. He felt a strong urge to follow it. 

As he followed the small creature, more seemed to come out of thin air, flying around him and pushing him almost (He was far too big now to be picked up!). He had no idea where they wanted him to go, there was nothing but endless void all around him, that was until he came across a small glass greenhouse. The butterflies flew inside and landed on the flowers all around the green house. He walked inside and his stomach dropped. It was his mother. She stood next to a large rose bush, watering the flowers and humming a tune. Her back was turned to him. Ben froze. Was this really her? and if it is, what could he even say to her? There was so much that he had done, so much that he could not be forgiven for. The room is quiet until she speaks "Do you know where we are Ben?" He grows cold, and forces out a reply "No..." She turns to water more flowers. "This is your grandmother's greenhouse. When she was a little girl, she had a great fondness for flowers." Ben was quiet for a moment "They... They're very pretty." She turned around to see her son, tears forming in her eyes. "She died when I was just a baby, after me and your un- Luke were born..." She sets down the watering can and walks toward her son. Ben has tears forming in his eyes. What had he done? He chokes out a response "Mom... I-" that's all it takes for her to run into his arms. They are hugging and crying, Leia reaching up a hand to her son's face "My boy... my sweet boy..." Ben chokes out a sob and she wipes away a tear from his face. "I'm sorry mom... I'm so sorry-" "Ben, shhh, I should have never sent you away. You were just a little boy and you had so much on you. And when Snoke-" Ben pulled her in closer to shush her, "It was the past, mom." She hugged him tighter, " And your dad, he always knew you'd come back to us."

Ben sunk to the floor, holding his mothers legs. The butterflies surrounded them as Ben sobbed, one landing on his nose. He wiped his eyes as the butterflies flew under him to lift him back on his feet. His mother giggled as the butterfly batted its wings on his nose, and she wiped away his tears. She held his face, "My boy has come home to me. My sweet boy." He smiled at her "I'm home mom. I promise I'll never leave you again." Her smile faded, and sadness filled her eyes. "Ben, I never thought I would ever get to meet my mother... until now..." A blue butterfly landed on her finger, glowing brightly. It flew around Ben, landing on his shoulder. "And now that I'm with her, I don't want to ever leave her. I've lived my life Ben, but you, you have so much more living to do." Ben was puzzled, "What do you mean, mom?" 

She held her hand to his face. "I love you, Ben. More than anything in the world. But you belong with her." The butterflies flew around Ben quickly, it seemed like there were thousands of them. "Mom! I love you! Mom!" She smiled. "I will always be with you Ben. Now go to her."

With a blink of an eye, Ben awoke in a small dirty hut, wearing ill fitting robes. "Are these... Uncle Luke's Jedi robes?" He adjusted the clothes to fit himself properly, and stepped outside. He was somehow on Ahch-To, alive. He felt the sun on his skin, and breeze in his hair. He was alive.

He looked over to a small patch of wildflowers growing on the island, where two butterflies, blue and white, rested. Ben smiled, and looked to the sky.

"Rey."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first ever post on AO3! I'm not really sure if I got all the tags right or anything but I hope you guys liked this! Also sorry for any grammatical errors I wrote this super fast when it popped into my head, and wrote it all down before I forgot. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
